The invention relates to a vacuum device comprising a blower wheel that is driven by a motor. The blower wheel comprises a suction side and a blower inlet opening supplies air to the blower wheel. The vacuum device comprises an intake pipe that is arranged at the suction side of the blower wheel and comprises an intake opening provided at the first end and an outlet opening provided at the second end. The vacuum device further comprises a pressure channel provided at the pressure side of the blower wheel and comprising a blow-out opening. The intake pipe conveys a suction air flow entraining first and second materials to be collected and comprises a discharge opening for the first collected material picked up by the suction air flow. The second collected material is discharged via the blower inlet opening and the blower wheel and by the discharge air flow within the pressure channel through the blow-out opening.
DE 196 08 376 discloses a vacuum device with an electric drive motor; light material as well as heavy material is picked up by means of a suction air flow. The intake pipe guides the suction air flow to the blower wherein an opening is provided in the wall of the intake pipe, upstream of the blower wheel, in order to separate the heavy collected material from the light collected material. The light collected material moves through the blower wheel, is chopped thereby, and is discharged as chopped material into an air-permeable collecting bag.
In order to ensure separation of the heavy collected material in a collecting space, this collecting space must be air impermeable.